Deadly Justice
by TimberPaw
Summary: A mysterious wolf is capturing wolfs, playing a deady game with each of them which will either lead to death or to freedom. Based on the SAW movie series. Currently rated T but rating will change with chapter 2. Rated M for extrem blood, gore and violence.


A bright flash of light caused Tony´s eyes to suddenly shoot open, his slyly bloodshot eyes hectically looking around. Blinded by the light he tried to focus on his surroundings, only seeing the blurry inside of what seems to be a cave to him. The air was wet and also smelled like nobody was here for a long time.

"HMmHmmm MhhMMmm?!", Tony muffled through his tightly closed muzzle, quickly realising that shouting was useless. Something like a rope was wrapped around his muzzle, making it impossible to open it only a few millimetres. He could barely let a roar escape through his lips.

'Where the heck am I?', Tony thought and tried to think straight without starting to panic. The last thing he could remember was how his son Garth together with his son´s mate Kate and the other alphas ate their latest hunt. The hell he couldn´t even remember what exactly they ate!

"Hemmmlp!", Tony shouted what originally should sound like "Help!", only being reminded that his muzzle was completely sealed.

That was the moment when he realized that he was actually lying on the cold earth ground, the same kind of rope being wrapped around his left front paw and his right hind paw, pressing his whole body hard and uncomfortable against the ground. Normally every wolf would shiver uncontrollably at this feeling, but thanks to the adrenalin rushing through his body the thought of being cold didn´t even penetrate to his mind. Tony couldn´t exactly see where these ropes were attached to but it didn´t look like that they would give in easily. Some painful kicks and moves only proved this theory. He was captured, being completely defenceless to whoever did this to him.

After some moments Tony finally was able to get a good look at his two wrapped paws, only being shocked by what he saw. The first thing he noticed was that the "ropes" actually were made out of some thick roots which were twisted in each other to make them even stronger. They were completely free of any dirt, glistening in the light which shined above him. The second, more scary thing, he noticed was that blood was tickling down from where the roots where attached to his two paws, forming small puddles of blood underneath him. The ropes were wrapped so tight that he actually couldn´t even feel his toes anymore, the only thing he could feel being how his blood dammed up against the roots. Something which would probably lead to losing two paws if he doesn't get rid of the rope in the next few hours.

"Hello Tony. I wanna play a game.", a sudden voice said out of nowhere, ripping the former silence apart. Tony`s eyes looked around, trying to find the source of the voice but no wolf could be seen.

"You don´t know much about me but I know much about you.", the voice continued calmly. Tony tried his best to remember this voice but it was useless. It sounded distorted, much lower and darker than it should sound and had to come from above the hole. Tony stopped thinking about and decided to listen what the voice has to say.

"To be specific I know everything about you and your past. How you were willing to start a war against your own species and ignoring that multiple wolfs could have died in it, how you forced two young wolf to marriage to unite the packs and completely destroying their future life without letting them any choice. It didn´t even matter to you that one of them was your own son!"

The voice made a short break before continuing.

"Now it´s your time to experience what it means to have no choice, what it means to suffer from a decision somebody made over your head. But I will give you a chance to change what I think about you, a chance to keep on living and to make thinks right before it´s too late for your beloved ones. The rules are simple. Behind you is a small tunnel which leads out of this earth hole and brings you back to your family."

Break

"Live or die, it´s your decision.", the wolf finished, leaving Tony again alone in his hole who was now screaming on top of his lungs, randomly biting and scratching at the ropes which were holding him in place.

A moving rock could be heard from the top of the hole, slowly being moved to close the hole.

"Good luck.", the voice finished plainly before closing the gab completely, small stones falling on top of Tony´s face.

* * *

**This is just a short introduction of this story which idea I got from the SAW movie series. Tell me what you think about it and if I should continue. Rating will change in chapter 2 if I continue this story.**


End file.
